


Spring the Trap

by lealila



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's not ready to die. </p><p>Good thing this is a fake execution, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Deliberately ambigous. Definitely AU. Wasn't really supposed to be so short....
> 
> Written for prompt at lj's comment_fic community.

_ Spring the Trap _

_obi-wan's not ready to die. good thing this is a fake execution, then._

 

Obi-Wan bows his head before the Emperor, wincing at the sudden cheering. Holocams hover around him, providing a live feed to anyone who couldn't come. Or didn't want to come.  
  
Like Anakin.  
  
Anakin....  
  
He's watching, Obi-Wan knows. And that—that gives Obi-Wan the strength to do one act of defiance.  
  
He grins and looks straight at the holocam, saying goodbye in the only way he knows how.  
  
"Well, spring the trap."


End file.
